Melissa
by JestersGal
Summary: A new vampire arrives in Sunnydale and brings trouble with them. Can Buffy stop them destroying Sunnydale and stop herself falling in love with the wrong guy at the same time? Set after season 4(b4 'out of my mind) *completed*Pls R+R!!
1. Default Chapter

Melissa  
  
Rating: PG-13 Summary: *COMPLETED* A new vampire arrives in Sunnydale and brings trouble with them. Can Buffy stop then destroying Sunnydale and stop herself falling in love with the wrong guy at the same time? Set any when after season 4! Pls R+R!! First story out of the 'Melissa Volume' WARNING: Possible character death, and abit of gore coming up!  
  
It was a quite night in Sunnydale. Too quite, Buffy Summers thought. She was out on patrol, but there wasn't a single vampire in sight, and she was nearing the end of the graveyard.  
  
SNAP.  
  
Buffy turned around to see what made that noise, but she could see nothing. "Hello?" She called out, no one answered. She started turning around.  
  
SMACK.  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered abit before she looked around. She was lying on the floor, and her nose was bleeding. She got up onto her feet to see a vampire woman standing in front of her.  
  
"Hello slayer." 


	2. Chapter 1

Melissa Chapter 1  
  
"Hello, slayer." Her voice was full of anger.  
  
Someone must have ticked her off before she came here, Buffy thought. "Who are you?"  
  
The woman smiled. "You'll find out later. I just wanted to see you, and for you to know I'm here."  
  
Then she took off. Buffy started after her, but gave up about half-an-hour later, because she had disappeared.  
  
Buffy walked into Riley's room, took off her shoes, trousers, and jacket and left them on the floor. Then she slipped into bed next to him: it was lovely and warm. She smuggled into him.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Riley asked in a sleepily voice.  
  
"Yeah, I have to see Giles tomorrow." She answered.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we get there. Now go to sleep."  
  
Riley hugged her tighter, and then they both settled down to go to sleep.  
  
"What did she look like? And what was she wearing?" Asked Giles.  
  
The Scooby Gang: Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Anya Tara and Riley, were sitting in Giles' living room. Buffy had told them what happened, now she needed answers to her questions, only she had to answer Giles' questions first.  
  
Buffy signed. "She looked about 5'6" or taller. She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair and eyes, long red nails, dark red lips and pale skin. Basically your everyday female vampire."  
  
"What was she wearing?" Giles repeated.  
  
"Mmm.black high heel boots, black leather trousers, a dark red top and an ankle length black leather jacket."  
  
"She really likes black leather." Willow pointed out.  
  
"Yeah she does." Came a voice from behind them.  
  
Everyone turned to face the front door, to see Spike standing there, just putting out a cigarette.  
  
"Spike, what do you want now." Buffy asked.  
  
"Came to see what you guys were doing. Anyway, I heard Melissa was in town, so I thought I would pop by. You know, to see if you knew." Spike walked in and shut the front door, then sat in a green armchair next to it. "And someone left the door unlocked." He eyed at Giles.  
  
Giles took off his glasses; cleaned them then put them back on, "Yes, well. Who's Melissa?"  
  
"Ha.who is she not?" Was the respond they got.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike looked around at them. Xander and Anya were leaning against the counter, Willow and Tara sat at the computer with Giles standing over them and Riley was sitting in the other chair with Buffy on his lap. "She's a vampire. The princess of bloody darkness. She has power. Lots of power. More bloody power then what you lot do put together,"  
  
"You know her?" Xander asked.  
  
"I would answer more questions but I have a dried.throat." Spike said as Xander pushed a mug of pig's blood in front of his face. "Ah.yeah.thanks." Spike drunken half of it down even before Xander got back to Anya. When he finished he answered Xander's question. "What was I saying. Yeah I brought her that jacket."  
  
"Then what happened?" Asked Willow.  
  
"She went off by herself that's what happened. Said she didn't need anyone to look after her. She wasn't that powerful when I last saw her."  
  
"Do you know where we can find her?" Riley asked.  
  
"Why so you can bag her, then chip her? No I bloody don't, and if I did why would I tell you?" Spike drunk the rest of the blood then put the mug on the table.  
  
"Spike you should come with me on patrol tonight." Buffy said.  
  
"What?" Riley said in an argumentative tone.  
  
"Why?" Spike looked puzzled.  
  
"Well if she turns up, you can talk to her." Buffy answered.  
  
"I can do that without you." Spike got up, pulled his black jacket over his head, then ran out of the house.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Tara asked.  
  
"Willow, Tara and Giles you stay here, see if you can find anything out about Melissa. The rest of us will go and see if we can find anything else. Tonight we'll all go out on patrol, see if she turns. Just means Dawn will be left on her own."  
  
Everyone agreed. All they had to do now was get through the day and see if Melissa shows up tonight.  
  
Spike walked into his crypt. He shut the door pulled his jacket off his head then turned around. "Melissa?" He said when he saw her sreaching though his CD collection that was on top off the tomb that laid in the middle of the room.  
  
"Spike. Hi. Nice CD's." She was picking them up, looking at them then putting them back down.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, but that's not what you've come here for. Is it?" He asked as he walked up to the tomb and stood on the other side to her.  
  
Melissa signed. "Are you going to tell that slayer friend of yours? Because I wouldn't want to kill you after I tell you. I wouldn't mind killing her when you tell her, though." She leaned on the tomb lid with her arms stretched out abit.  
  
Something glizzing in the dim light caught Spike's addition. His eyes went to her throat. Hanging there was a red ruby necklace in the shape of a circle. "Nice necklace. Who'd you kill for that?"  
  
"Never you mind." She reapplied.  
  
"So are you going to tell me why you're here? Or do I have to guess?" Spike lit up another cigarette.  
  
"I'm not telling you!" She shouted.  
  
Spike dropped his cigarette, jumped on to the tomb, pushed her abit, and jumped off then pushed Melissa into the wall really hard. He didn't know why, but every time she shouted, he got angry.  
  
"Ah.Spike.I didn't know you wanted it that rough." Melissa smiled cheekily.  
  
"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" Anger was in Spike's voice.  
  
"Would you believe me when I say I was in the neighbour hood?" Melissa smiled again.  
  
Spike couldn't resist her. He tried to control his feelings, wherever they came from, but he couldn't. He leaned forward and began to kiss her.  
  
When Spike awoke, Melissa was gone. He couldn't believe what happened. He felt like he had no control over his feelings: his feeling of anger and his feeling of love.  
  
He signed. What does that woman do to you Spiky boy? He needed answers too. He got of bed and got dressed. Maybe wondering around tonight wasn't such a bad idea. 


	3. chapter 2

Melissa Chapter 2  
  
Melissa watched the slayer from the safety of her tree. She was walking through the graveyard with two of her friends: Willow and Xander.  
  
She knew she was safe in her tree, as long as she kept still.  
  
"Look, there's a police car." Willow pointed to the car. The lights were still flashing, but they couldn't see no one inside.  
  
Buffy, Xander and Willow walked over to the car and looked inside. There was a policeman lying over the back seats, with his head missing.  
  
Melissa smiled at her handy work. Why bite necks when you could twist their head off in one go? She put his neck to her lips, then drunk his blood. Tastes nicer from a head, she thought to herself.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"  
  
Melissa looked down to see Spike standing at the other side of the car.  
  
"What do you want, Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Come to see why there are flashing lights." Spike inside the car. He then opened the back door leaned in and started searching the body for a packet of cigarettes. "So do you know who done this?"  
  
"Nope, do you?"  
  
Spike found his packet of cigarettes. He started getting out when blood on the policeman selves caught his eye. He put the packet in his pocket, then pushed the selve up. Scratched into the arm was an 'M'  
  
"Melissa." He said to himself. He pulled the selve down, then got out of the car. "I think we should leave it." He said.  
  
Buffy walked around the car to Spike's side. "It was your ex-girlfriend wasn't it? Melissa did this, didn't she?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "I don't bloody know. She didn't tell me she was going to."  
  
Melissa put her mobile back down her top, then looked over to Buffy and Spike. She couldn't help but smile at seeing them argue. Oh well, I got more important things to do. She jumped quietly out of the tree then ran off into the night.  
  
DING DONG  
  
Dawn Summers signed and put the T.V controls on the table. Her mum was around some friends and her older sister had slayer things to do, even though she was leant to be watching her. She got up and walked to the front door. When she opened it, she was met by a woman dressed in black leather, apart from her red top under her jacket, she had brown hair and she was holding a black leather shoulder bag.  
  
"Hi is Buffy home?" She asked.  
  
Dawn study her and notice her long red painted nails, "No, she went out to. some friends."  
  
"Oh is just that she said I could come around to study."  
  
She doesn't normally do that, Dawn thought. Oh well, must be a big test tomorrow, "Okay, she shouldn't be that long, why don't you come in and wait?" Dawn said as she pulled the door open for Buffy's friend to come in.  
  
"Don't mind if I do. Thankyou." She smiled.  
  
She has nice skin, a bit pale, but nice. With nice red lips, Dawn thought.  
  
The woman came in and went pass her to stand in the middle of the hall. Dawn shut the door, then turned around. Then she started screaming.  
  
After an hour Buffy gave up, because Melissa didn't show. So she, Xander and Willow were walking back to Buffy's house.  
  
When they rounded the corner they were met by two police cars and an ambulance parked outside Buffy's house.  
  
They ran over there. Buffy notice her mum crying on the front door step. She went over to her and sat down.  
  
"Mum what's happened?" She could see Xander and Willow talking to the police and ambulance people.  
  
"Dawn, she's. she's dead." Joyce started crying again. Buffy wrapped her arms around her mother, and then she started to cry.  
  
As Melissa shut the hatch to her underground 'lab' she let out an evil laugh. The night had gone accorded to plan: the slayer was now weak, and hopefully wouldn't be around as much, so Melissa could do some real damage.  
  
She went to her T.V switched it on then pressed the 'play' button for the video. The screen went from black to Buffy beating up two of her vampires. Melissa smiled. She hated to admit it, but Buffy had the moves and the action. Things which Melissa also had.  
  
She let the video run as she sat on her bed. She stretched out her legs, then picked up her special mobile from the shelf. She pulled her other mobile out from her top and put that on the shelf. Next she switched her special mobile on and pressed the '1' button.  
  
Two little metal strips came out of the top; they were only 2cm high. Then she pressed the '6' button. Electricity ran through the metal and through the gap between. She smiled at the sparking blue. She was happy, very happy. All her gadgets were ready for testing.  
  
It was early morning, the nurse walked down the morgue corridor. When she went into the autopsy room, she noticed it was empty. She was about to head out and get someone when a grabbed her throat and started choking her.  
  
She started to struggle, but she was dead in seconds: her windpipe had been snapped. Dawn smiled to herself. Now she had a way out to find Buffy or Melissa.  
  
The Scooby Gang, expected Buffy and instead Spike, sat in Giles living room.  
  
"I cant believe Dawn's dead." Willow said.  
  
Giles put the telephone down and turned towards the others. "The autopsy should be done later today. Then we'll know how she died."  
  
"Melissa killed her, by look of it. She cut her throat open." Spike took in a lung full of cigarette, then let it out.  
  
"Well, we'll just wait and see what the autopsy results say." Giles answered.  
  
RING RING  
  
Giles picked up the phone.  
  
"Any idiot could of saw her throat had been cut open." Spike said, mainly to himself.  
  
"Okay, thankyou." Giles put the phone down and turn back to the group. "That was the morgue. Dawn's body is missing and one of their staff is dead. She was found without her uniform."  
  
Giles saw the shock and disbelieve on their faces. The two things he had seen many times before.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Xander asked.  
  
"Spike, Anya and Willow you go find Melissa. The rest of us will try and find Dawn." Giles answered.  
  
Everyone muttered his or her agreements then Spike, with his jacket over his head, Anya and Willow went out of the house. Riley went out to go to Buffy's. Giles, Tara and Xander stayed behind to think of a plan to find Dawn. 


	4. Chapter3

Melissa Chapter 3  
  
Buffy and Riley walked hand-in-hand across the park. It was early evening, and the sky was a beautiful pink, because the sun was setting. They had been quite for sometime now, first they had talked about how Buffy and her mum was coping then it moved to, then silence. Buffy stopped and turned to Riley. "I had better get home, to see how my mum is." "Okay, I'll walk you back." Riley kissed her, which put a smile on her face, and then they headed for Buffy's house. A piece of cloth landed on their faces, it was covering their mouths and noses. They both began to struggle, but after a few seconds they fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
When Buffy awoke she found herself lying on her side on a wooden floor. She went to move but she couldn't. Her body felt heavy. She looked around: Riley was slumped in a chair, and it looked like they were in an underground cabin as she could see the soil walls through the wood keeping it together. Then she notice Spike sitting in one of the corners, he was wide-awake with his hands behind his back, and his feet were tied to together, there was also a pile of wood next to him.  
  
Then Melissa appeared in front of her, with what looked like a mobile, apart from there was a spike coming out of the top. The tip of the spike was starting to glow red.  
  
"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" Melissa jabbed the end of the spike into Buffy's arm. Pain rushed through her as though her arm was on fire. Melissa pulled out the spike, and it went back into the mobile.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Buffy saw Spike get his feet free. He stood up and started walking over to Melissa. Buffy stared back at Melissa so she didn't draw attention to him. Then Melissa fell to the floor. Buffy looked up to see Spike had knocked her out with a bit of wood from the pile. He went over to Riley and checked for a pulse then went back to Buffy and picked her up.  
  
When they got out of the cabin, Buffy could just about move her body. Spike sat her against a tree and put her headscarf around the cut on her forehead.  
  
"Riley?" She whispered as he tied the scarf into a knot.  
  
"He's dead, I'm sorry." Spike stood up; "I'll go get him."  
  
He turned around to go back in when the cabin exploded. Spike pushed Buffy to the ground, then used his body as a shield to protect her from flying bits of rubble.  
  
After half an hour the area around the cabin was clear, Riley had made sure of that. He had watched Spike take Buffy home. He walked over to Melissa's lifeless body, lying on the cold ground. He bent down and pealed a piece of hanging skin from her cheek. Then he stood up grabbed her by her arms and started dragging her alone her forest floor, now he would take her to Dawn and their new hideout.  
  
Spike helped Buffy up the steps to her house and noticed the door was slightly open. He sat Buffy on the porch and said, "Stay there."  
  
He knew she wasn't going to argue, she was still weak. He opened the door and crept in. "Miss Summers?" He called out. He looked in the sitting room, but that was empty. Then he slowly headed her the kitchen, still looking around as he walked.  
  
When he entered the kitchen Buffy's mum was standing with her back to him. "Miss Summers, are you alright?"  
  
Joyce fell to the floor to reveal Dawn, who had her vampire face on. Spike smiled, now he could beat her if she posed a threat. Dawn picked up a bag then ran passed him and out of the house. Spike followed, but stopped when he got out of the house.  
  
"Was that Dawn?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah look like she came here for some clothes." Spike answered  
  
"Mum?"  
  
Spike bent down to her. Buffy knew what that meant: she was alone. Spike saw tears forming in her eyes. He picked her up and carried her inside and up to her room.  
  
"I'll go find the others, tell them what's happened." Spike said. He was about to turn around when Buffy grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, you stay here."  
  
Spike didn't argue, instead he sat on her bed and pulled her in for a hug.  
  
Melissa's eyes slowly opened. She was thinking about sitting up, but her body was aching a lot.  
  
Melissa left it for half an hour before sitting up. When she did she looked around: the room she was in was small, the walls were wood, the small window was covered with a blanket, the bed she was on was wooden with a thin mattress and there was a table with a mirror on it.  
  
She swung her legs off the bed to see that she was in an oversized dress. She stood up and walked over to the mirror. When she looked in it, she was horrified to see that her face was scared. The most noticeable scar was going along her left cheek.  
  
She heard the door open and she jumped around to see Riley and Dawn standing in the doorway. Dawn was holding her clothes and necklace. Melissa snatched them off her; throwed them onto the bed then pushed Riley into the wall.  
  
"What have you done to me!?" She shouted.  
  
"Calm down. We can talk about this." Riley pushed Melissa away from him. He knew she was angry, he could see it on her face and in her eyes. "You died in that explosion at the cabin. You know the one that was meant to kill Buffy Spike and me. Well it didn't. Anyway I brought you back, but I had to use technology as well."  
  
"You mean I'm a robot?" Melissa asked. "Ha. Well that's just great isn't it!" Melissa started walking around the room not knowing what to do, think or say. Then she stopped, and turned slowly to face Riley. "You know what Riley, I never have liked you." She walked over to him and pushed him back into the wall. Her face turned into that of a vampire. "Never have, never will. Because I know your not really on my side. Want to know how I know?" Her voice was soft and gentle, even if it was coming out of a demons mouth.  
  
"How?" Riley struggled but couldn't move her hand from his neck.  
  
"I never scratched my mark into you. So now I think I will." She sunk her fangs deep in to his neck.  
  
Riley let out a cry of pain. But that didn't stop Melissa drinking his blood nor did it convince Dawn to help him.  
  
An hour later Riley was dead. Melissa had drunk him dry then beheaded him. She and Dawn were now getting their big night ready.  
  
"Tonight, baby, we're going to watch Sunnydale go up in flames." Melissa laughed, and pulled a grinning Dawn in for a hug. She knew this had to work, trouble was, there was no one to keep off Buffy while Dawn and her cause havoc, or maybe there was. 


	5. chapter 4

Melissa Chapter 4  
  
Spike woke up. He was lying on the bed covers, by himself. He sat up and looked around. "Buffy?" There was no answer. He got off the bed and walked out of the room and downstairs. He looked in the kitchen to find Buffy standing at the sink. "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy turned around. "Spike your awake. I didn't want to wake you. You looked. cute."  
  
Spike smiled, then stared up at her. "What are you doing?" He walked over to her, to see that she had made a cut in her right arm.  
  
"I think Melissa may have put a homing device in me. She said something about not wanting to lose me again." Buffy pulled out a flashing red oval shape tube from her arm and put it on the side. "The police came and took mum to the morgue. I called Giles, he's going to round up the others and get here." She bandaged up her arm and held it together with a safety pin.  
  
The she walked into the sitting room with Spike following her. Buffy sat on the sofa in front of the window; Spike stood in front of her. Because the curtains weren't closed, he could see an orange glowing from outside. He went over to the window and pulled back the net curtain. "Isn't that were your old school is?" He asked.  
  
Buffy went over him and looked out. "Oh God. Spike you get over there. I'll call Giles and tell. Then I'll meet up with you."  
  
Spike ran out of the house as Buffy called Giles. This isn't what she wanted right now. She was in no mood for fighting, and Melissa knew that.  
  
Spike was now outside Sunnydale Highschool, Buffy's old school. He had ran all the way there, now he was breathing hard.  
  
He looked around, but couldn't see Melissa or any of her little gang. He turned around to find Melissa standing in front of him. "Bloody Hell, don't you know not to sneak up on people like that?"  
  
Melissa smiled. She was in her usual clothes, her hair was now slightly curly at the end and she had scars on her pale face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
Melissa stepped up to him. "Destroying Sunnydale. Even as we speak more places are burning in Hell. Ha, that's funny, considering this is Hellmouth."  
  
Spike was about to dash off, but Melissa grabbed him by his shoulders and made him fly through the air with a single push.  
  
Spike flew back and hit a tree with a slight cry of pain. When he stood, Melissa pushed him back into the tree. "Do you know what Spike, I have an obsession. An obsession with you and with death. Now I didn't want them to collide, because I don't want to kill you. But they have and because you've got that stupid chip in your head, you're of no use to me." Melissa's face twisted into a vampire. She leaned forward, towards Spike's neck, then she got slung to the floor.  
  
Buffy was now in front of Spike. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I could have handled that myself." Spike replied.  
  
Melissa stood up and stared at Buffy. "You are a stupid little cow, aren't you?"  
  
Buffy got ready to fight, but Melissa just walked around her. In the distance, they could see more places going up in flames. Buffy felt bad, she didn't want this to happen, but it had all because she wasn't ready for the likes of Melissa and her powers.  
  
Buffy and Spike turned to face Melissa: Dawn and Joyce were now standing with her, their faces twisted into vampires. "I would love to stay, but I've got to run. Bye." Melissa, Dawn and Joyce turned their backs on Buffy and Spike and started walking along the road to take them out of Sunnydale.  
  
They walked abit before Melissa turned around. Her necklace started glowing red, and then her eyes flashed red. She stretched her arm out in front of her, then a ball of fire shot out of her hand and burnt the tree Spike had flew into. The tree fell down, pulling a cable post with it. Buffy and Spike were now trapped under the mess Melissa had caused.  
  
Melissa smiled, turned back, and breathed in the smell of burning. Then she placed an arm loosely around Dawn's shoulders then they walked out of Sunnydale and left it to burn down and kill everyone living there.  
  
THE END  
  
Melissa might b bk & bad den ever. But I ave 2 tie up da rest of my story's first. I'll try & get at least one/two chapters on 'ere b4 da end of dis year! 


End file.
